The Future That I have Seen
by TheFutureFromLove
Summary: The gang is on the search for jewel shards when a strange whirlwind hits. There's something strange about the creator. What is it?
1. The Whirlwind

**The Future That I have Seen  
**  
I own Inuyasha! Yeah right, no I don't, but I own this story! Enjoy and tell me what you think!  
  
**Chapter One: The Whirlwind**  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you sulking this time?" Kagome asked annoyed, seeing as her friend was sitting in the corner of Kaede's hut. "None of your business!" snapped the hanyou, while tapping his knee with one finger irritably. "I suspect Inuyasha has seen you with that young man of yours in your time, Kagome, and now is really jealous." Miroku said, while Sango sat beside him, nodding. Shippo blinked. "Why are you so surprised? Inuyasha has been in love with Kagome for a such a long time!" Inuyasha turned around and showed Shippo his fist while giving out a low growl. "GAH!" Shippo screamed and hid behind Kagome, who looked rather annoyed. "As flattering as it is, I just wish Inuyasha would stop sulking. There's nothing between me and Houjo!" In the corner Inuyasha gave a low, "Yeah right. And I'm a monkey's uncle." Kaede, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Sango shook their heads. "Like I've said many times before, in the game of love, he sure is a poor sport." Announce Miroku. Everyone nodded and ate their stew in silence, while grumbling came from the hanyou.  
  
The next morning, Kagome walked out of the hut, to find Inuyasha staring at the sky. She walked up behind him. "Listen, Inuyasha I just want you to know that I'm-" "I'm sorry." Inuyasha said, his eyes at the ground now. Kagome's eyes widened. "What did you say?" "I'm sorry, okay?" "Why are you-" "I SAID I'M SORRY, WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Kagome rolled her eyes. Then again, he never means it... "Relax Inuyasha. I was about to say the same thing, and besides, you just took me by surprise, that's all." Inuyasha looked her over. Kagome blinked. "What?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Nothing, I was just thinking." Kagome didn't know what was bothering Inuyasha so she decided not to bother him. They were leaving for the search of Shikon jewels in a couple of minutes, so maybe he'll cool of by then.  
  
The gang was now walking through the mountains, because Kagome sensed a Shikon shard. "Kagome, you better not be lying about that jewel fragment." Kagome sighed. "No, Inuyasha for the fiftieth time I am not lying. It's somewhere beyond those rocks. The half-demon smirked. "Excellent!" Inuyasha leaped into a tree, while Kagome drove her bike with Shippo in the basket with Kirara, and Sango and Miroku trailing behind. Inuyasha was about land on a rock when a sharp blast from the wind made him fall. "INUYASHA! ARE YOU OKAY?" Kagome shouted, at the same time getting off her bike, Shippo on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine. What the heck was that?" Miroku looked up. "It looks like a whirlwind! Everybody find cover!" They ducked, Inuyasha's protecting Kagome, as an instinct. The whirlwind headed their way, closer and closer. Everyone's eyes were filled with fear.  
  
Hello! What will happen to them?  
  
Inuyasha: That's what I'd like to know.  
  
Future: Well you won't until the next chapter.  
  
Inuyasha: Sounds to me like you don't know what's gonna happen either. Feh.  
  
Future: -.-' Kagome....  
  
Kagome: -.- Sit!  
  
Inuyasha: GAH!  
  
Future: Thank you. Ahem. Back to the story. 


	2. The Boy

I WISH I OWNED INUYASHA! BUT I DON'T! WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA! Ahem. Anyways...  
  
Chapter 2: The Boy  
  
Inuyasha stared at the whirlwind coming closer and closer. "Where the heck did that wind come from?" He asked himself. Kagome looked up and Inuyasha, her eyes narrowed, because of the dust that was flying around them. Miroku and Sango crawled over to them. "Kirara!" Sango shouted. The tiny cat-demon transformed to her youkai form. The group hid behind the large cat youkai. "I wonder what caused that whirlwind?" Miroku wondered aloud. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "It could be Kagura! But...I don't smell her. In fact I smell- !" his eyes were almost popping out.  
  
"Well now, this place is cool!" A young man's voice came from behind the tree trunk. Everyone's heads whirled around. "And who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome, holding on to his arms. "You smell just like me...you're a hanyou! But you smell EXACTLY like me!" The young hanyou smirked. He had long silver hair with black fringes, a purple kimono, dog- ears on top of his head, and held a sword, similar to Tetsusaiga's. He was smirking and crouched down on the tree trunk looking down at the group. "Miroku-san, Sango-san, Shippo-chan. You guys all look younger!" The hanyou exclaimed grinning. Miroku narrowed his eyes, and Sango clutched her boomerang. Sango was surprised Kirara looked calm and peaceful and even rubbed against his leg. "Hello there, Kirara." He grinned. "Excuse me, have we met before?" Miroku asked clutching his staff. The boy smiled. "Not yet, but we will. Oh wait, we just did." Then his eyes turned to Inuyasha who looked as confused as ever. "Hey, Inuyasha, you look like a baka just standing there." He smirked. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BAKA, YOU BAKA!" The boy leaped down, beside Kagome. "Who are you, you look familiar...you look...like him!" she pointed a finger at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? LIKE ME! HE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME!!!!" The boy's eyes narrowed in annoyance, so did Kagome's. "Sit." She said simply, with a sigh. "GAH!" The half-demon looked up. "WOULD YOU QUIT DOING THAT?" The boy looked amused. "My name is Taro...and well, so far that's all you need to know. And wow, Inuyasha, you're such a mess." He said looking him up and down, while Inuyasha was dusting himself off from the mud. "Gee, I haven't really noticed." He grumbled sarcastically.  
  
Back at Kaede's hut, while everyone was eating stew, every eye was on Taro. "My child, do tell us, where have ye come from?" Kaede asked, looking the boy over. "My place is not here, that's all you have to know. I have come to see what this place was once like." Taro answered, chopsticks still in mouth. Inuyasha was really annoyed and stared at the intruder with irritated eyes. "Quit sulking, Inuyasha." Kaede answered. "And what do ye mean, child, 'how this place once was'? Ye talk as if the place is in the past." Taro smiled. "Alright, I'll tell you. But if I tell you, you two-" he pointed a finger at Inuyasha and Kagome, "will probably either a) faint, b) die of shock or c) freak." Kagome blinked. Inuyasha growled. "Then I don't want to know. And I don't do neither!" he snapped. Taro gave a loud snort. "You'll be surprised." He answered. Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha, then back at Taro. "Just tell us, please. Who are you, what do you want, and where you came from?" Taro took a deep breath. "Alright...I am Taro as you know...and I am..."  
  
Future: sly smile I know something you don't.... chants   
  
Inuyasha: There's a lot you don't know...and I don't like that kid. He's a nuisance.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, you think everyone's a nuisance. TT'  
  
Future: rolls eyes So true, so true...  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah I do...INCLUDING YOU TWO!  
  
Kagome: Sit...TT'  
  
Inuyasha: AH! grumble grumble   
  
Future: TT Anyways...wait until the next chapter! =.= 


	3. The Shock

I don't owe Inuyasha...I can only fantasize about it. Anyway, should we continue?  
  
Chapter Three: The Shock  
  
"YOU'RE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Inuyasha's voice echoed throughout the village. Everyone was so surprised that our friend the hanyou has reacted in such a way to the news, that everyone...including Taro was hiding in a corner, whimpering behind Kaede. "Stop barking, Inuyasha." Kaede ordered. "I knew immediately that something was wrong with the way the boy acted. And I knew ye two would eventually fall in love." She said, looking at Kagome, who now had a very blank expression. Taro recovered and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I told ya, I'm from the future, you're my parents. Bye mom, bye....dad." He added just to annoy Inuyasha. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" he yelled pointing a finger at Taro. Taro just narrowed his eyes and pushed the finger away. "You were right in the future dad. You were a jerk and a baka." Inuyasha was shaking with rage. "Now...now, Inuyasha. I'm sure it's all a big misunderstanding." Kagome said, laughing nervously. Taro shook his head. "I came here to help, but you don't want it. So, I guess I'm going back to my original half-demon life." Taro said simply.  
  
"TARO! WAIT!" Kagome shouted. "Hmm?" Taro blinked and turned around, a bit surprised. "Please don't mind Inuyasha, he's always like that...and I'm sure he's nicer in your time." Kagome added shyly. Taro smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess he is. He's my best friend actually." He grinned. Kagome smiled. "Taro?" Taro looked around once more. "Am I an okay mother?" she asked, blushing even more. Taro smiled. "Yeah. The best." And with that he turned around, and started walking into the Inuyasha's Forest.  
  
"That midget is such a nuisance!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know you're in shock, Inuyasha, but you're not alone. I mean...look at Sango!" She said pointing to her slayer friend. Sango had a blank expression, while Miroku was dreamy. A few minutes before he told everyone who he was, Taro mentioned something about Sango and Miroku having five kids...all of them were Miroku's! Inuyasha looked and grumbled. "Feh." Kagome got so annoyed with his rudeness that she lost her temper. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" and Inuyasha slammed into the ground, 7 hard and painful times. Before he recovered the group was far ahead of him. He grumbled and leaped right in front of the miko. "CAN YOU QUIT-huh?" he was surprised to see Kagome's face stained with tears. "Kagome, what the-?" Kagome burst out on him. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, INUYASHA! YOU'RE SO SELF- CENTERED! I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU CARE ABOUT KIKYO, AND WISH SHE WAS TARO'S MOTHER! THAT'S WHY YOU HATE TARO! BECAUSE I'M THE MOTHER! ISN'T THAT RIGHT! SOMEBODY PROBABLY FORCED YOU TO MARRY ME! I-I" and that last word she rode off on her bike the other way around to the well. Inuyasha's eyes were now filled with regret and sadness. "KAGOME!" he shouted, then whispered to himself, "It's not like that. I care about you more..." He lowered his eyes in shame. Why was he such a jerk? He was so calm and peaceful around Kagome, but he didn't act like it. Tears filled his eyes.  
  
And so did Taro's. He shrunk in shame himself behind the tree he was hiding behind. "It's all my fault. What have I done? I shouldn't have told them...I shouldn't have even talked to them! Oh gods! I ruined, mine, Haru, Fumiko and Aiko's lives. We might end up split up!" He said thinking about his siblings. His brother and two sisters were so attached to him and his parents. "I need to get out of here before I actually ruin everything." And with that, still in shock of what he had done, he thrust the sword into the ground creating a whirlwind, hoping to get a clean getaway without being noticed. But someone did...  
  
Inuyasha whirled around. "It's him..." he muttered.  
  
Future: TADAAA! That's the third chapter. Short but sweet. Whaddya think?  
  
Kagome: I think it was cute...but SOME of use were being rather RUDE!  
  
Inuyasha: He's my son...he's my son...he's my son....  
  
Future: Umm...don't mind him he's being saying that for quite a while...uh...be back with another chapter soon! 


	4. The Favor and the Challenge

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!  
**Chapter Four:** _**The Favor**_

"It's him...!" Inuyasha repeated as the scent of the young half-demon drifted to his sensitive nose. _I need a favor..._Inuyasha thought. _A favor is all I need...if he was truly my future son, then for the sake of him and for the rest that I don't know about, he will help me! _Inuyasha's glum expression brightened slightly at the thought, with the look of hopefulness now shown in his amber eyes.

Inuyasha leaped over the trees that were standing in his way from happiness for once in his life. _I'm getting closer...I can smell it! _

Taro was about to step into the whirlwind when he heard something approaching...and fast! "Uh oh. Here we go." He said to himself out loud, looking behind him, only to find a peaceful forest. "That's just what I need! Trouble from my more cynical, arrogant, younger father." Taro kept on grumbling under his breath.

"Oi! You! Taro!" He heard the oh-so-familiar voice ring through the heart of the forest. The young hanyou stood there, not answering. "What am I doing? Why am I waiting for him to catch up to me? I HAVE TO GO!" He accidentally shouted, revealing his location much sooner than he intended to. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, KID!" came the reply. Finally, Inuyasha landed right in front of his future son. "Look, kid, I'm sorry for the way I acted..." began our half-youkai friend. Taro looked impressed. _He's improving already. There's hope for him yet. _Taro smirked at the thought slightly, but wiped it off from his face so his father won't see it. "And I didn't mean anything I said to you, about being a nuisance and all...." Then he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Wait a minute! Taro means first-born male! How many of you are there...exactly?" He moved his face closer to the boy, almost touching noses. "Get...your...nose...off....my...nose...before I blow your brains out!" Taro warned. Inuyasha backed off. "Feh. Anyways, how many of you ARE there?" Inuyasha pressured. "To be exact, there are four of us. Me, my two sisters, Aiko and Fumiko, and the little boy that was born in the spring, Haru. Which I'm sure you know means 'born in the spring.'" Taro smirked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, and Aiko means 'beloved', yeah, yeah. Blah, blah." Taro rolled his eyes. _I spoke too soon. _He thought. Then Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Wait...did you say...FOUR?" Taro nodded. Suddenly, our favorite hanyou, got a blank look on his face. "Hellloooo?" Taro sang waving a hand in front of his father's face, followed by poking him in the shoulder. The 14-year-old future boy backs away, when his father fell backwards, into a faint. Taro sighed and rolled his eyes to the crystal blue sky. "I should have known." He took Inuyasha by the feet and dragged him near the lake, picked him up and threw him into the freezing cold water.

As he expected, Inuyasha instantly woke up, coughing and gasping for air. "WHY YOU LITTLE-!" He froze in the middle of the sentence when Taro raised his eyebrows waiting for the insults to begin. _Gah! What am I doing? If I yell and beat him up now, he will never help me with the Kagome situation...be careful what you say, you baka! After all, he is your son... _He lowered his eyes in shame. _What kind of father am I? _

Taro blinked, watching Inuyasha walk out of the lake, soaking from head to foot. "Taro, I need you to do me a small favor..." he began, choosing his words wisely, and phrasing them with thought and caution. Taro blinked once again, dog ears twitching listening to his father. "I need your help with how to get along with your moth-Kagome. I try, but I can't seem to do it! I can't ask Shippo for help, he's too young, Miroku will just teach me how to get the shit beaten out of me, don't even THINK about Suggesting Myoga, so basically, you're all that I have left! PLEASE?" Inuyasha lowered himself to begging. "I'll do ANYTHING! Just name it!" Taro sighed. "I don't want anything from you, but I'll help since I don't feel like going back, just yet! But you have to try your best, cooperate AND listen to me, got it?" Taro was acting like the father now, teaching his kid how to pull himself out of a difficult situation. Inuyasha grinned and nodded. "Got it." He stretched out his hand. Taro grinned back and shook it. "Deal." They said in Unison.

They walked slowly towards Kaede's hut, just talking, when Taro suddenly froze. "What?" Inuyasha asked, raising his eyebrows at the shocked and disgusted expression on Taro's face. "What is it?" Taro looked at his young father. "Okay, here's the deal. It won't be easy to try and spend as much time possible with Kagome...for there would be ups and dows, heaven and _hells," _He spat that word out in such pure hatred, Inuyasha actually backed away. "And obsticales in your relationship." Taro explained all this in one breath. As he stopped Inuyasha raised his eyebrows higher. "Two questions...did you breath when you said all that? And two, what obsticales are you talking about?" Taro rolled his eyes. "For a guy that hurts my mother alot, you sure are slow. HER!" He pointed his finger into the direction of the Goshinboku tree. Inuyasha smelled her already. "Kikyo!" He gasped. Taro's eyes were filled with hatred and he was growling. Inuyasha ignored him completely, now that Kikyo was here.

"Hello, Inuyasha. Hello Taro." She said in her cool, arrogant voice. Taro scoffed in pure disgust. Inuyasha didn't even realize that Kikyo knew Taro's name. Then he realized something else..._Wait a minute! I don't smell ashes, I don't smell soil...I smell flesh and blood! The old Kikyo!_ "Kikyo..." he whispered, as Kikyo shocked him by walking right up to him, and covering Inuyasha's lips with hers. At first he held his breath in surprise, but then he returned the kiss.

Kagome looked around. "I'm getting worried. It's getting late. I better get them." Then she picked up her bow and arrows and went searching for Taro and Inuyasha. She walked and walked until she heard something. "YOU TRAITOR!!!" It sounded like Taro. She began running as fast as she could and froze. Inuyasha and Kikyo were kissing like there was no tomorrow! Tears began to falls like waterfalls from Kagome's eyes, and so were Taro's. When Inuyasha heard those words, he whirled around. Kagome heard him say, "What have I done? TARO! WAIT!" but Taro was long gone. Then Inuyasha whirled around, locking eyes with Kagome. "Kagome...I can explain." But Kagome shook her head, backing away. "There's nothing to explain, Inuyasha." With that she took off in the opposite direction making Inuyasha fall to his knees. "Why do I always hurt you, Kagome?" He didn't realize but he was left alone, for Kikyo just left him too.

Taro ran and ran until with his sword forged by Totosai, he created a whirlwind to go back to his own time. He jumped into it, and waited until it ceased. Tears poured down his cheeks, as he walked across the snow barefoot towards his hut. He walked in slamming the door. His father was sitting by his mother's bedside, looking down at his sick wife. "Taro!" He hissed. "Your mother and brother are asleep!" Taro shrugged his shoulders, and fell in front of the fireplace. He was home...but he was miserable.

**INUKAGINUKAGINUKAGINUKAG** ( --Devider)

So, whadya think? Should I continue? R&R

Inuyasha: You always make me sound like a damn criminal. -.-

Future: I can't help it. That's what you always do!

Kagome: Sadly look With the Kikyo thing...yeah.

Inuyasha: Not like I mean to!

Future and Kagome: We know

Inuyasha: I'm sorry Kagome

Kagome: It's okay.

Future: AWWWWWWW!!! KAWAII!

Kagome and Inuyasha look up from their hug: Oh boy...-.-'


End file.
